


Man in My Dreams

by jhonacz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhonacz/pseuds/jhonacz
Summary: What will you do when you meet the person you've been dreaming of since the time your eye's start to change its color?What will you do when the only place you can be calm and sleep without nightmares is when you are with him?What will you do when you have too many secrets that if he know's he will be in danger?and what will you do when you fell in love with the Man you meet in your dreams?(and my summary suck.. TT^TT )Editing a story is not a joke.. TT^TTI still need to write Erens POV.. TT^TT why did I start doing this again?





	1. I meet you

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my very first entry so please be nice.. :D
> 
> And I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.. I just LOVE EREN and LEVI!!!

He was standing there with his back facing me..

 

Raven hair...

Broad shoulders..

He feels familiar yet not...

 

I want to come closer to see his face but once I get a little closer his image blur and he's far away again.

 

I stop and try to think of a way to make him look at me... I wonder why I want him to face me..

 

I tried calling him but there was no sound.. I can't even open my mouth...

 

 _Why? Look at me.. why are you looking away?_  

I was taken aback when my tears start falling. I've never known this guy and yet why do I feel hurt.. it hurts.. It's painful.. I want him to look at me talk to me... I want to feel him again... I want to hear his voice I want HIM to look at me in the eyes again..  _"Again?"_

 _Why?! why?!!_   _It hurts.. please.._. I let my self-cry.. I wanna shout but words won't come out...

 

Then he looks back... but I can't still see his face.. it's too bright... He was saying something but I cant hear him...

 

" _WAIT!!! say it again!_! .. wait!!"... and then I woke up!

 

..Panting, sweat running down my forehead..

" _What was that.. who was that?" .._ I shake my head in disbelief and force my self to get up..

 

I was under the shower and still thinking of what was that dream is all about.. I feel like I've known that man yet I don't know where and when I meet him..

 

"Levi! you're going to be late if you don't move your ass now!" That is when I decide to move fast and head back downstairs and eat my breakfast if I still have time..

 

"Why you are so late to get up today? Are you okay?" mom asks as I take my seat in the table..

 

"I'm okay mom.," I said picking up a slice of bread and started eating it.. then my phone rings.

 

_Hanji?_

 

"Yes?"...

 

.."Nekko!! I need you tonight!" she said screaming everything in my ear..

 

"Calm down stupid! yours damaging my ear! and why do you need me at this time Hanji?" I always love when Hanji calls me that name..

 

"Ah.. sorry I'm just a little excited about this project and the client ask if you could model for them... please? They'll gonna double your pay since its urgent and you're on break.." she answer..

 

"Let me think about i-"

"NO!! no more thinking! it's urgent and you won't need to worry about everything.. We got it all covered! okay, so I will pick you up after school today! okay see yeah!" she said interrupting me..

 

I want to protest but she already cut me off..

 

"Hanji?" mom ask..

 

"Yeah.."

 

"I haven't seen her around.. What did she want and why she's not visiting here anymore, is she busy? how is she?" she bombards me with questions.

 

I sigh.. and smile at her "She's fine mom, she's a little bit busy and she wants me to model on her latest client, it was her client request and I can't say no.."

 

She crocks her brows "And is there a problem?"

 

I was shock or at least that is not what I think she react..

 

I smile "No, nothing it's just..... I wasn't expecting that you'll allow me to do it.."

 

She sighs "I know, but you have a life too, we are allowed to get worried but I don't want you to throw away the things that you love. I don't want you to regret it" She looks at me again with worried eyes and said, "just don't you to overwork your self.. okay?" She hugged me

 

"Yes mom, I know thank you.." I answer.. and I hug her back..

 

"And you're going to be late if you don't move fast now!" she said

 

I scramble on my set and start picking up my bag and head to the door where my school shoes are and start putting them on.

 

"Mom, I will be a little late later, but I'll make sure to go home.. Hanji will pick me up at school today and I'll make sure to call you when I reach the studio.. and I'll call you before I come home. and make sure Hanji will bring me back here on time.." I said as I kiss her check..

 

She kisses me back, smile and said: "Okay honey, be safe and tell Hanji to drop by sometimes I missed her.."

 

I wave back at her and start walking to school.

 

.. _ ~~At School~~_

 

"LEVI!!!!.. ohh good I caught up.."

 

I stop my track and look at the person calling..

My eyebrows crock to see who was calling me..  _Kasa?_

 _  
_ "Hey, whats up? running late aren't we?" I said looking at her while she's catching her breath..

"Say's the one who's not late," she said smiling as she drags me off to the school gate.

 

We almost face detention, but because we're just a minute late and it was the first time we did it, They let us pass.. And that makes me feel relieved. I don't want to run a lap especially when its rainy season.

 

As we walk along the hallway as we do every day, something catches my attention..

 

I stop..  _Is that what I think it is?_

 

"What? why did you stop?" Kasa asks me as she look to the direction I was looking but she found nothing..

 

"...a cat.," I said without looking at her...

"A cat? really?" "Yes! can I go get it, I think its stuck.." I look at her with puppy eyes, I know she can't say no when I do that.. "Please.. please.."

 

"You know that you can get in trouble with this right and we are already late.." She said..

"But.. I-" "You can get it later, but for now, we need to hurry or Mr. Eyebrows will make us stand in front if he arrives there first.." she said dragging me away from that spot.

 

It's a good thing that we got in the classroom first before our Prof. did..

 

..The class started but my mind wanders around the cat that I saw in the yard..

 

Then the bell ring.....

 

I almost trip when I hurried out of the classroom, without looking back to the call of my friends.. I really want to know where did that cat go..

 

"Ackerman!" I stop and grumble before I look back to see Prof. Eyebrows is calling me.. "I need to talk to you, I need you in my office now!"

I let out a long sigh and start following the man to his office.. Kasa and Armin ask if they should go with me but I wave them off and told them to head first to the canteen.

 

_~~At the Office~~ _

__

"Sit down."  He said while he sits behind his table..

And I take the chair in front and said.. "What do you want to talk, sir?"

 

He let out a long sigh and "Hanji... She told me, that she will be here today, and she's going to get you appear on the Add that she's working.." I curse Hanji for being so talkative, she know's that people around me get all worried about things like this.. "Yes, she called me this morning about it.. Why?"

 

"No, nothing did you talk about this with your mom? did she agreed for you to do this?" He ask me with concern voice..  _stk.. I know they are just worried but, I also want to get back the life I abandoned because of what happened.._  "I'm okay, mom already give her okay, I also want to get my life back I don't want to be trap in that nightmare anymore.. I- I know that you are all worried since that day, that's why I stop appearing for a year and change how I look, I even change school!!" I almost shout at the last part.. I can't help it, I feel like I was in a cage since they are all been worried about my safety..

 

"I- I'm sorry.. I just-" I can't stop my tears from falling. "It's okay," He sighs and said.. "I know you can handle much your self now but you can't stop us from worrying.. But I am happy that you are slowly getting your old self back.." He said that with a smile..

 

"I know, but I'll make sure to stay safe, and if ever something happened Hanji will be there. Since after what happened I don't think she will let anything happened in here territory." I said as He nod for agreement. Hanji might be eccentric and easy to get excited over little things but when people mess with her in her territory, its either you see hell or you'll meet Satan himself..

 

"Okay, but if something happened, please call us okay?" I nod "We are here for you don't forget that.. and be with Hanji always if you insist in working with this project... okay?"

 

"I will and I promise I will call you.. Thank you.." I answer..

 

"I owe you and your mother a lot so doing this is nothing.." He said and I smile..

"I'll go now I still need to meet with Kasa and Armin... And I need to meet Hanji before she flips the whole school upside down because she did not see me waiting at the gate for her.." I look back and say my thanks again and close the door behind me..

 

I let a long sigh and start walking towards the canteen to meet with Kasa and Armin when I remember the cat..

 

I run towards the yard and start searching for the cat..

 

"ohh There you are.. " the cat hiss.. I stare at the cat long enough to notice someone is standing behind me..

 

Those cat's eyes, its green with a little gold.. It reminds me of something but I don't know what..

 

"Now, kitty don't be stubborn! come on kitty come here.." and I got it.. but just then it scratch and I accidentally let it go..

 

I wasn't able to react fast and I just watch it go..

 

I didn't notice that there is someone standing behind me that I almost knockout.

 

"ofp!--- So-sorry" I abruptly face him that I lost my balance but he catches me..  _which is a good thing but sooo awkward at the same time_  

"Ah! gotcha.."

 

I was in an awkward position.. very awkward..

 

And when I regain my balance, He let go of me and ask "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for startling you.."

 

"A-ah, no I'm okay.." I said backing away from him without looking at his face.

"Aren't you going to do something about that?" He asks.

"What?" I ask him back and now he is pointing my bleeding hand.

"That, the cat scratch you right you should clean it and go to the infirmary to get first aid."

 

"It's okay, I will you don't have to worry about it and I need to go, anyway if you'll excuse me I have to leave," I said and I start marching towards the canteen.

 

He said something but I don't want to stop walking and look back since I know that my face is burning...

I feel embarrassed and my cheek heats up as I run towards the canteen.

 

"Oh, what happened to your hands? and why are you blushing??" ask Kasa while looking so worried but intrigued at the same time, I sigh and start telling them what happened, well except for that encounter, I just don't feel like I need to tell them..

 "Still, I don't see why you are blushing? hmmm?" she said eying me. 

"Yeah Spill it out come on!" Armin seconded..

I was dumbfounded...

"I- I don't know what to say.. ha.. hahahaha.. shi*.. ughhh just leave me alone.. I don't know...." I told them but  _"Oh.. come on! spill! spill!"_  

"Come on guy give me a break I'm hungry!" I plead and hope that they will let that blushing issue go..

 

_~~After School @ the Gate~~ _

 

"NEKKO!!! NEKKO!! There you are!!.. Come on we need to go!!" Hanji drag me towards her car.

I look back again at the School gate before Hanji starts her car.

 

And there He is again.. standing and looking at my direction....

 

 _That guy and why is he there? stk.._  

 

"Hanji, can you see that person before the gate?" I ask her nervously.

 

"Where? No, I don't? why? did someone.... did something happened to you?" She asks me while shaking my shoulders..

 

I look back and sigh when I saw no one..

 

"No, its nothing I just thought I saw someone or not, maybe my excitement is getting me," I said while looking at her smiling, to assure her it was okay..

 

I know she didn't believe me but she let it go.

 

"Okay, as long as your okay, Now are you ready to start this?"She said while grinning like a maniac...

 

I look at her now I am smiling too...

 

"I was born ready!"

 

we look each other and laugh.

 

While we are on the road though we occasionally talking, my mind keeps wondering about the guy in the schoolyard. It reminds me of what I dream that morning..

 

Strange..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something grabs me, and it holds me so tight that it so difficult to breathe.. 
> 
> "AAAHH!!! FUCK!!!" I shouted as this monster tighten its hold on me.. I can fell my breath is failing me, and when I am about to lose consciousness something flew from my right side.. then someone shouts!!
> 
> "CAPTAIN!!!"

"Don't.. and I mean don't do that again.," Hanji said while looking at me with horror...

 

"I- I'm.. shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.. " I said looking at her...

 

 **5 min before**..

 

I fall asleep...

 

 _Where am I?_ I ask when I open my eyes.. It took me a while to register that I am not in Hanji's car.

 

I'm in a forest.  _I'm- what?_   _How the fuck did I get in here? and what am I doing here?_  I'm crying as I look at my shaking hands.. blood... My hands painted with blood..  _Its fucking filthy._

 

....  _And what the fuck is this, what the fuck is happening?_

 

As I try to think of what am I doing in the middle of the forest with blades and blood on both of my hands..

A loud noise can be heard... I can feel it on my skin..

I can feel the terror.. my heart beat speeds up and I don't know what to do.. I can't move..  _Fuck!_

 

I can hear them, loud stomps and roars.. the ground is shaking...

 

"What the fuck!"

 

_God, what was that.. what should I do... What am I doing here.._

 

And then..

 

Something grabs me, and it holds me so tight that it so difficult to breathe.. It's difficult to hold on to the blades, Stk...

 

"AAAHH!!! FUCK!!!" I shouted as this monster tighten its hold on me.. I can fell my breath is failing me, and when I am about to lose consciousness something flew from my right side.. then someone shouts!!

 

"CAPTAIN!!!"

 

I tried focusing on who's been calling but I fail.. I close my eyes and when I open it again...

 

This stupid fucking monster opens its mouth and...

 

I wake up shouting and startling Hanji while she drives which cause her to step on break too quickly. And that we almost thrown out and hit by the car that's following us.

 

We can hear them curse us with none stop beeping but

I couldn't care less..

 

We stayed there for a while, I need to catch my breath and Hanji needs to settle their heart to function well.

 

"Don't.. and I mean don't do that again.," Hanji said while looking at me with horror...

 

"I- I'm.. shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.. " I said looking at her...

 

........................................

 

 

As we are walking towards the studio, She asks about what happened

 

"Levi, are you dreaming about it again?"

 

I slowly look at her as her question sink in..

 

"Y-Yeah.... and its getting worst now.." I answer not knowing tears is falling down my face..

 

"ohh.. Levi," she said, I let her hug me I think I need that now..

 

I was about to say something to her when the door open.

 

"Oh.. what happened you two?" Petra ask..

 

"Hi, Petra," I said waiving at her.

while Hanji jumps and hugs Petra.

 

"Petra! this.. this-" I  was annoyed when she can't get her shit together, but I am still thankful that she's always there when I need her. So instead of voicing my thank you I slap her back as I enter the studio

 

"Ow! what was that for, that's not very nice you know!"

"I'm sorry, but you know that we don't have time and we need to get this photoshoot done," I said while looking at her still stuck at hugging Petra

 

Petra snort and said..

"Hanji, I love you but, I might hate you if you keep on throwing yourself at me and kill us with your rib breaking hug."

 

Hanji smiles at her and kisses her checks.. "I love you too.." and hug her again.

 

I shake my head and I start finding my phone, I remember that I need to call my mom.

 

but before I do that I hear Petra ask Hanji

"So what's for today? Nekko or Captain?"

"Captain!"

 

Time skip~

 

"Wow, I'm amazed that you and Captain is the same person as Nekko," she said as she's done with my make up for today's Photoshoot.

 

_Yup Captain.. sigh.. that name brings back bad memories.. stk...._

_  
_ "I really love your eyes, why are you keeping them?" she asks while she's putting the final touches of makeups..

 

"Because people will judge you and call you freak!! Though they don't even know why do you have it.." I said bitterly.

 

Petra only hums into agreeing..

 

"But you know it's so rear to have 2 different eye color and its very rear to have your eye color..." she said smiling..

 

I have this condition called heterochromia iridium... which according to my mother I have two same eye color since young but when start going to school and have a nightmare about those fucking monster. My other eye turns from bluish steel grey into green gold.. And my mother said it start with a black dot and everytime I scream my shit at night because of a fucking nightmares about those fucking giants that black dot gets bigger and bigger and slowly started o change it color when I reach my junior year I already started wearing contacts at that time inc people get freakout when they see my eyes... So yup, I experience to get bullied and ridiculed because of it.. and it's not fun beating their asses just to prove that they can't mess with me.

  
"So, everything's ready?" Hanji ask as she let her self-enter.

 

"Yup I think it's done now." She said as he looks at me with a proud smile playing on her thin lips.

 

"Well, then Captain let's get this shit done.." She said smiling and I smile as well.

 

 

 

Time skip (change)

 

"Whaaat?" Hanji asks when Petra keep on staring at her when Hanji tells her to change my looks to "Nekko".

 

"Geez.. give me a warning next time it's a good thing I brought everything in here." She said while shaking her head.

 

I was stunt too since Hanji did not tell me ahead that I have to appear in this photo shoot as both Nekko and Captain.

 

Hanji just gives Petra a toothy grin. That's Hanji for you, she will surprise you with everything and anything. But you will be amazed at the result.

 

"Sorry for that I was just excited and forget to mention it to both of you. I have so much plan on how to put the both of you in 1 photo., " she said while rearranging the dummy to act as Captain.

 

Typical Hanji.

 

I sigh and look at Petra... I smile at her to let her know it was okay, she just nods and starts my make-up.

 

Time Skip...

 

"That's a wrap!" Hanji shouts with glee..

I sigh and thank all the God's because its been 5hours since Hanji start being excited about this photoshoot.. saying that, it also been a long time since the last time we work together. I don't blame her but since the incident happened I was too afraid to go back facing the camera again and Hanji also been excited to "i-don't-want-to-know-what" because I know knowing what she's been doing is not a good idea. If you don't want the FBI knocking on your door please avoid getting close to Hanji..

 

Well, I'm an exemption because I can't help it.. I can't get away from her even if I want to.

 

After the tiring photoshoot, I lay awake in my bed.. I feel afraid that once I close my eyes I will face those giants and this faceless man who makes my heart ache for I don't know the fucking reason...

 

I really just want to have good night sleep but I can't since every time I try to close my eyes it's like I was taken into another world where giants and monsters exist.

 

I wonder if that guy from my dream is in this world today... Is he seeing the thing I'm seeing in my dreams too?

 

Stk...


	3. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hallo!" He start.. and the class reply with a prolong "hiiiiiii"
> 
> "I'm Eren Leon Jaeger, and I'm from Germany.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhggggg!!! I'll just edit them if I decide to end the story... its kind of difficult to do it while I keep adding more situations on the story..

A week later...

 

"Hey!! Guys, have you seen it? the latest magazine cover?" The girls squeal as she waves the magazine from her friends face..

 

"No, I still haven't let me see.. the teaser photoshoot said that Nekko and Captain will be in there together.."

 

 _Ohh.. it was already published? Hanji can really create a miracle_. I never know that the two character that Hanji created will be this popular... I sigh at the sight I see..

 

"Kyaaaaaa!!! Omg! They are so good together. I never know they will look good together.." said one of my classmates..

 

"This is so unfair.. they meet each other but they don't accept any interviews and fan meeting.." said the other one.

 

"Calm your tits, their photographer said that they did not meet it was photoshop.. it says here because of they both value privacy and doesn't want to cause an uproar to both fans, though they are photographed in the same studio they are scheduled in different days. Says here. so it's not like they betray us and meet.. and anyway they really look good together, so even if they personally meet I won't care..."

 

I sigh as I hear that, I thought we have to deal with these maniac fans.  _Good thing Hanji think fast._

 

"Hey, your early today!" Kasa said as she sits down in the open chair beside me.

 

"O-oh yeah, I woke up early" and I don't want to sleep again and dream again about that man and those filthy giants. Is what I want to add but I hold back.

She looks at me with calculating eyes, I know she notices but did not say anything. I smile at her.. then Armin came and he's waving a  magazine in my face

 

"Did you see this?.. did you see.. did you see??" He asks like that's the only question that can't be answered by yes or a no.

 

"No," I said without looking at it.

 

"Wwwwhhhhyyy?? This cover photo is the talk of the town and they were featured on tv and they've gone viral on facebook too., " said Armin

 

I sigh and look at him, "Do I look like I gave a fuck? "

 

"Leviiii your so mean.," he said dramatically..

 

I hear Kasa sneaker... Armin look like he was betrayed and hurt when he looked at her.

 

"Stk.. sorry Ar... I'm not a fan... and you know I don't read these things.." I said as I pat his head.. I love this blond coconut and he's smart if I give them a hint about me being any one of the two he will surely notice.. that's why as much as possible I don't want to look at any magazine those two are in..

 

"Sorry, I- I was just so happy that Nekko finally shows up after a year of hiatus.." he said while looking at the front cover...

 

"There is a centerfold, you can see her explanation about her hiatus," I said while looking at him

 

"Hey you said your not interested and you haven't seen the magazine.. " he said with eyes accusing me of betraying him..

 

"I didn't, those girls been shouting and squealing about it that's why I know.," I said while having a hard time holding my laugh..

 

"Oh.," he said and Kasa and I burst out laughing...

 

"Aaarrgghh you guys are so mean.," he said before Mr. Smith opened the door.

 

"Okay settle down! Now.. I know its very rear to have a transfer student this time of the year but it happened.. so. Come on and introduce your self..." he said while motioning the transfer student to come in..

 

I can hear the "ooooh's and wows" of my classmates as the new student stand in front.

 

I don't have to look to know that whoever standing front is good looking or not. Since I can see Armin and Mikasa's reaction..

 

 I snort as I look at their faces and Mikasa looks at me and ask.. "What..?" I just shake my head and look in front to see the person who makes the whole class uproar.

 

"Hallo!" He start.. and the class reply with a prolong "hiiiiiii"

 

"I'm Eren Leon Jaeger, and I'm from Germany.." he said.. You can hear the "wooo's and wow" of my classmates..

 

"We moved here 2 years ago but I continue my education there for 2 years before I decide to move here together with them.. I hope to know you and be friends with you all.." He said while smiling...

 

Ohh yeah.. a smile that will make you fall in the floor type.. I let my eyes roam to the new guy's face..

 

I let out a silent "Oh" when I see his eyes... "Captain.," I add, then I realize that Armin is looking at me..

 

"Captain? Heeeh I thought your not a fun... " He said that sounded like he is teasing..

 

I sigh when I realize what is the meaning of that smirk..

 

Stk.. "I'm not" is the only thing I said...

 

"Levi.."Mr. Smith called out... I can feel the light shiver in the back of my neck. I don't like that look.

 

 

"You'll be encharged of showing Eren the ins and out of the school and since his new, you have both same schedules for now. .. okay?" He said

 

_Now that's not right! damn this Captain America._

 

I open and close my mouth like a fish that is out of the water.. and when I look at the guy my scowl deepen and I sigh.. since I only have Mr. Smiths class and another at 3 pm so...

 

 

 

"Stk. Fine.. and you do as I say and don't dare waste my time!" I said while looking at Eren and he just smiles...  _Stupid._

 

"Okay that settle then now Eren, please take the open seat,." he said motioning Eren to the open seat.

 

My eyes follow him while trace down his seat.. and before he takes that seat he looks at my way.. and then I hear Mr. Smith clearing his throat to signal us to stop stating and him to start his lesson... I was the first one who withdraws, I feel like I was sucked in when those ocean eyes look at me.. this look feels familiar.

 

I sigh again as I try to listen and focus on our lesson...

 

...after clalss..

 

Kasa looks at me like she wants to tell me something.. I just nod at her and tell them to go to their classes.. We agreed to meet at the cafeteria during lunch..

 

I haven't notice that Eren was beside me, not until he speaks..

 

"Hi!" He said, "Shit! D'fuck kid! don't go sneaking around like a ghost! damn!" I said angrily and I hear him chuckle.. I want to ask him why but I hate to complicate thing and I don't feel like talking so I just glare at him and ask..

 

"Now, if you don't have anything to do let us start this campus tour since I have to go somewhere later and I don't want to waste time.."

 

He was silent and then he smiles.. ( _damn that smile_ )

 

"It's okay if you don't take me to a tour you know, I mean I can find where is where if I need to..." My scowl deepened as I hear him say this...

 

"A-ah.. I mean its o-" "It's not, trust

 

"It's-NOT-okay... OKAY? Allowing you to stroll alone in the campus will result in pain in the ass. So let's get this tour done." I said sarcastically..

 

"Hey! I'm not a kid you know I can find places if I have to.. stk." " _what a jerk"_  I heard him say...

 

"Yeah right," I said and start marching out of the door. I look back "Hey brat, your coming or do you want me to drag your sorry ass in every place you need to know?"

"I- I just want you to go and do your thing and I don't want to hassle you.. " he said while looking hurt..

 

"Your so stubborn kid... Didn't I say its Okay? now, are you coming or not?!" I said scowling even more because of irritation.

 

He looks at me unamazed.. but answer. "Well then lead the way, captain!.."

 

 _Ah-hm- STK! This kid will be the death of me. ( Captain! )_  I shake my head as the memory of a green-eyed boy in my dream flow in my mind...  _It's not the time to think those unnecessary things.._

 

I cut whatever my mind was supposed to be thinking and I start walking to where ever my feet would bring us..

 

I can hear him sigh as he follows me out...

 

As we walk side by side on the hallway, I can hear gasp and murmur.. about how hot and handsome the new student was.. and why I am with him or do I already make a move in time... I scoff and said under my breath..

 

_"As if"_

 

"What?" He asks and I look at him..  _did he hear me say that?_  I sigh and shake my head.. (just this day, I realized that I sigh more than I always do.)

 

"Ohh.. I thought I hear you said something.." I just shrug and start pointing out him the things he needs to know and what and where things are inside the campus..

 

"So any questions?" I ask after.

 

"Ummm.. can I join you for lunch? Ah.. well you know I am new here and you're the only person I know right now..." I was dumbfounded..

 

I start walking again thinking of if I should allow him or not...

 

"Aahh.. well you don't have to agree if you don't like... hmm yeah.." he said stuttering..

 

"Stk.. are you always this type of person who can't wait?.. Just come to the cafeteria around 12noon and find us there." I sigh as I see him fidget and scratch his neck and smile..

 

I hear him mutter a thank you with a shy smile on his lips..

 

"See you then. I need to go.. " I said as I start walking he called me out.

 

"What?!" I answer with annoyance since my head is killing me...

 

"Sorry, just...""Speak Kid!" " C-can you point me where is the infirmary again..".. I just sigh as I look at his face..

 

(Damn, this headache is making him look so handsome) I clear my throat as I realize where my train of thoughts is going...

 

"Follow me.." I just said and start walking..

 

We walk in silence till we reach the infirmary

 

.. I knock first before I open the door.

 

"Good morning!!! My little earthlings.."  as I heard the voice my eyes wide as I saw Hanji.. yes its fucking Hanji in the infirmary and why is she wearing a doctor's robe? ohh.. yeah aside from being a freelance photographer she's a science maniac... I just remember that she's a Doctor... now I fear my life.

 

"Ohh.. my little grumpy elf.. what brings you here in my humble office.." she said

 

I wince as my head throbs.. "Shut the fuck up, Han....."

 

Before I finish my sentence my vision goes black...


	4. Eren's POV (The first Time We Meet-part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way too long.. and this is just the first part. I still need to edit the second part....
> 
> I don't know what am I doing...

I Can't believe it my flight is delayed and my bags have been loaded on a different plane.

 Just my Luck!!! What else ...

I'm late for my appointment at the Uni, the President's secretary called me many time's already .. thus this day get any more worst?

(Phone .. rings)

I look at the screen and see my moms number.

"Hallo Mama?" I answer in my native tongue .. ..

"Hallo mein Liebling .. Wie ist der Flug?" my mother asked.

I told her about how my flight was delayed for almost hours and every shit that happened in just a span of 14 hours ... and my jetlag is not cooperating my head has been throbbing since I set down on the plane.

"Okay Mama, wir sehen uns bald .. Ich liebe dich," I said and I hung up.

I sigh again .. its a good thing that my mom inform them about the delay ... I start walking out of the airport since my baggage is lost and I can not have them until next week, I still have to go to Uni to formally inform them that I will be starting next week. I sigh again ...

 

\------>At the campus

I arrive at the uni just before lunch break.

"Excuse me, can I ask where is the President's office?" I ask the guard who was at the gate .. ..

"Mr. Jeager? We are informed that you will be arriving .. Please come this way .." he asks .. "Yes .. thank you .." and we headed to the President's office to talk more about my transfer.

When...

  
"Now, kitty do not be stubborn! Come on kitty come here .."

Hmmm ... I stop as I hear someone calling out a cat.

I do not know whats gotten into me or I'm just really curious and I follow the voice until I notice I am already standing behind this person .. And when she tried to stand up she stumbles upon me the good thing is I was able to catch that person but were in kind of awkward position .. .. ..

  
And when he regains his balance, I let go of him and ask "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for startling you .."

"A-ah, no I'm okay .." he said without looking at me at my face ...

"Are not you going to do something about that?" I ask.

"What?" He asks him back as I point his bleeding hand.

"That, the cat scratch you right you should clean it and go to the infirmary to get first aid."

I said with worried tone on my voice.

but he refuses and walks fast past at me to where ever the canteen was.

_Oh .. he runs away .. I did not mean to startle him .. .. .._

"Mr. Jeager, please do not run off of your own. The president os waiting.. please go this way."

"Right, sorry about that." I followed him again

 

\-----  ~~Time Skip~~  ----

 

"Thank you, sir. It was an honor to study at this University." I said while we shake hands.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you Mr. Jeager. It's been a long time but your father helps me a lot and this is the best way to repay them." He said with a wide smile.

We talk about my previous school and the papers I need to pass and need to fill up and the things I need to know. I was about to stand and say my thanks and goodbye when the President asked me to join him for lunch since it's been a long time since he was able to see me ...

I did not notice the time we were so absorbed in talking about the time He was staying in Germany and the things he misses in there ... when his secretary notifies him about his meeting for the next hour he decided that it was time to stop our conversation and continue next time ... I was glad to talk to him again like that though I mostly have vague memories about the time he was there .. I feel good about it ...  
  
"I am excited to start next Monday, but I am really looking forward on starting as soon as possible though .." I said sounding disappointed because of my lost luggage and my papers have not yet completed  ..

"You do not have to worry, I understand how you feel but you have to settle down first and get used to the time difference and the weather ... And I know how it feels to lost luggage, especially if it's not your fault. " He said smiling

"Well then, that is all for now. See you on Monday and welcome to Trost University."

"Thank you!"

 

~~Time Skip (again cus my brain stop functioning ..)~~

 

I was heading out of the building when I stop at the familiar place ... I was remembering what happened in that place, I was still in my deep thoughts when something moves below my feet that I almost trip and squash it, whatever that is ... It's a cat ..  
  
Ahem... I mean a kitten. the same kitten that scratches that person's hand. I  crouch down and  I laugh as I look at the cats face when I pick it up... it looks bored and grumpy.

A voice cuts my happy thoughts about the cats face.

 

"Nekko!"

 

I follow the voice that leads me to the school gate ... Well, I was intrigued since "Neko" Japanese term for cat ... and I thought that she was calling this kitten.

I stop before I get there to only see that cat person again standing in front of the car talking to someone inside the and then she gets in and they drive away.

So it's not this kitten then, so that person is "Neko"? I laugh again what a strange name.  
  
I was lost in my thoughts again and I jump when someone spoke.

"Ohh boy, I was looking for that furball for weeks now, where did you find him?" where did you find him? "

"In the yard near that building.." "Did you call it out or did it came out on its own?" I was puzzled at his question, but I answer.  
  
"It came out on its own and it keeps on following me and I think this guy is hungry."

"Hmm .. oh boy I think he likes you ... that guy is not much of a friendly feline.." He said when he heard the kitten purr as I stroke his fur.

"Ah, yes I think so too .. this thing been following me since I found him.. but does this kitty have an owner?"

"No, as far as I know, Levi was the one whos keeping an eye of that kitten but the kitten does not like him and it's hilarious," he said while laughing.

I smile and said again ...

"So its okay to keep him? I'll just talk to Levi person if I meet him."

"I think its okay since that thing needs to be taking care of .. and its just a matter of time before the upper will address to dispose of it .." dispose I cringe as I think of what that term.

"And I'm sure you will not miss Levi .. He's grumpy just like this cat, short dark hair and has this superior aura .. but do not tell him about that or he'll kick your ass .." He said while smiling.

I smile and nod.

"Okay, I'll make sure to find him, next week, Have a good day," I said as I start walking out of the uni with a cat in hand .. then I remember ...

I still need to ask the landlord if they allowed pets ...

 

\---- time skip (again because I hate to make it more complicated .. TT ^ TT)

 

The vet told me that the kitten was healthy it seems that someone is taking good care of it .. I smile .. so I excitedly bought all the things he needed .. from cat tree to its food bowl.

Just then I receive a call from my baggage. receive a call about my baggage. It will be delivered here next week so it means I need to buy a new set of clothes .. I sigh as I lay down corporal is already sleeping beside me .. I look back at today's event.

And before I know I was sound asleep with the cat on my chest...

 _"Eve .... your so pwetty ..." the child in front of me said with blushing cheeks and sweet smile .. pwetty ... "_ the child in front of me said with blushing cheeks and sweet smile.

He's facing a raven-haired child ... they giggle as they are both whispering sweet words with each other.

Ah .. that so sweet, I feel a pang of envy. I used to have someone like that .. we played till dawn .. I cry when its time to go home .. I wake up early just to show up in the meetup place earlier and she does the same ... I sure feel that I miss that person everytime we separate that's why when its time to meet up I make sure to hug that person and kiss .... wait .. I used to kiss her on the lips? way to go little me.

The sound of wailing and shouting woke me up in my deep reminiscing thoughts.

"  _Noooo ... I want Eve. I want eve .. I want eve... Waaaaaahhhhhh_  "

 _"Sorry Honey but Eve cannot come anymore."_ The mother tried to comfort her son.

..wait, mom? So that means .. oh yeah now I remember I cried when this "Eve" leaves the country to return to home ... 

I was heartbroken and we promise to write each other but it stops coming when I turned 6 ... the last letter I received was the letter wrote by his mother saying sorry because Eve will not be able to write any more reply.  
  
_"Mom, why is it Eve not writing_ anymore _?"_ I asked my mom crying ...

_"I'm sorry honey .. but Eve now is very busy with his school .. please understand .."_

_"But mom, Eve promise me, she promised to write and never forget about me .. and ... and .. S-she .. promised  that_ _we will get married and stay together wh- when were old ..."_  He said sniffing as fat tears roll down his cheeks.

 _"Well then you have to stop crying now and be a good boy, you know Eve do not like it when you always cry right?" "Uggh-hu,"_  he said wiping his tears....

_"Good now you have to grow  handsome, strong and healthy to be worthy of being Eve's Husband .. can you do that?"_

_"Yeah, I can .. because I will be the best husband for Eve .."_

  
"-eow .... meooowww! eow .... meooowww! "

The sound that woke me up from my beautiful dream ... I wonder why I dream about the past that I almost .. forgotten.

 

\-----> Fast forward Monday .....

 

"Guten Morgen mein Schatz, bist du aufgeregt für deinen ersten Schultag?" Mom ask when she called me this morning..

"Nicht wirklich .. but I look forward to the people I will be meeting today .." I answer cheerfully

"Oh good good good ... Come and visit us with your friends this weekend okay?"

I chuckle "Of course I'll visit you and about bringing friends I'll try but I will not promise .."

"Oh, mom ... I just remember do you have a photo of when I was still 4 years old? "

"Yes, I think I have them all here .. why?"

"Ah no nothing I just remembered something during those times and I just want to see the photos later"

"Okay, I'll sort  them out for you then."

"Thank you, mom, I  have to go .. see you this Saturday okay? Ich liebe dich.."

 

.... at the school .....

 

"Come on, I will introduce you to your classmate for this year, they are rowdy but they are good guys." Profesor Smith said as we walk toward the classroom.

As I introduce my self to the class, I can hear their Ow's and Wow's. And when the Professor called out the person who assigned to give me a tour and the one who I got the same class scheduled with, I was surprised.. So this is the person I need to talk to about the kitten I found in the schoolyard...

 _Haa... It looks like he doesn't like it.. I would feel the same too if I was told to have the same class with_ a stranger _... He looks like he wants to kill me as if I want to be stuck with a grumpy looking guy who looks like Corporal.... **Stk** I still need to tell him about Corporal.. this will be a long day.. _

"Hey, nice to meet you Eren, the names Marco.." said the guy beside me  
  
"Nice to meet you too Marco... "  
  
"Connie .. nice to meet you .." 

"Eren, nice to meet you too .." I both shake their hands, so far so good..

"So.. are you really came from Germany?" "Yes.." I answer with a smile..

"But how come.... nah.. I'll just ask later. Just a warning though.." Marco said as I ready my self to class. "Do not piss off the Akerman's.." 

"Akerman?"

"Yeah, Levi and Mikasa" Connie answer..

"Yes, especially Levi, But you know you're lucky. Not anyone can get close with Levi let alone talk .." he said. 

"Really? Why is he that?"

"Because He doesn't like to be with many people aside from his circle of friends in short Levi don't give a damn to people who are not his friends and will give his peace of mind if you look at him differently.."

"Wow, now I don't know if I still want him to give me a tour.," I said with voice lacing with worry.

  
Then Connie and Marco chuckle... "Don't worry he may not be as harmless as a hamster but if you don't piss him off and follow anything that he says, Don't be messy and you don't point out his height. you'll be okay.."

  
"Messy?" I ask.. "Yup messy, because Levi Ackerman hates filth, germs, anything messy or dirty."

 

"Wow, Okay I'll keep that in mind..." I said shaking my head... 

I took a quick glance at Levi. He.. well Pretty if that makes any sense... I sigh and hope that this day will end without a problem.

 

"Okay now settle down now let's start our lesson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't know if they are accurate but whatever blame it all to GOOGLE.. because he translated it.. :D
> 
> Hallo mein Liebling .. Wie ist der Flug?-- "Hello, my darling .. How is the flight?"  
> wir sehen uns bald .. Ich liebe dich,--"see you soon .. I love you,"  
> Guten Morgen mein Schatz, bist du aufgeregt für deinen ersten Schultag?-- "Good morning my dear, are you excited for your first day at school?"  
> Nicht wirklich-- "Not really"  
> Ich liebe dich-- "I love you"


	5. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Levi is a big jerk... but he's beautiful, short and but Jerk...

But when he lost consciousness in the Infirmary is one of the scariest things that ever happened in my life...

One because its the first time I saw someone lost consciousness in front of me..

Two because he was too gorgeous when he sleeps!! yes I know I don't make any sense.. and I don't like this type of heartbeat since it complicates things!!

 

"Is he okay? He was okay when we are having our school tour.."I said and the infirmary doctor just looks at me.. then she smiles..

"Oh... don't worry about him, he's okay... so your Eren, the new guy in school.." she said with a maniac smile on her face..

"Ah.. Y-yes, I just started going here today.." I said watching levis pained expression.

"He's okay I promise you, this is not the first time this happened to him.." she said assuring me

I just nod... still looking at Levi's sleeping face...  _"hmmm" He looks relaxed.._

"That's the first time he looks like that when he sleeps.." I look at here, I want to ask but I know its not appropriate since I just meet him this morning and I don't want to.. cross the line.

"I don't want to be rude but, don't you have class today?"

"No, actually Levi and I have the same schedule so I won't have class till 3 in the afternoon.. A-actually I ask Levi to show me where is the infirmary I just want to ask for a medicine for a headache but this happened.."

 

I said and smile at her...  

She smiles at me before walking to shelves to get what I ask.. Me, at that moment, can't help but look at the sleeping face of Levi...

 

Well yeah, they say that even the beast has a beautiful face when they sleep... Levi has long eyelashes.. his facial features are amazing.. Well, I admit he's handsome at beautiful at the same time ( _Damn!! use your imagination on  Levi's sexy sleeping face so tempting that You want him... ahem.._.).... and his lips.. well..

 

My train of thoughts stops when Hanji clear her throat...

"Eren, I know you are fascinated with our midgets beauty but, I won't suggest staring too much.. you won't like it when he wakes up and he sees you staring.." she said snickering..

"I- i.." I blush as I find words to deny what I am doing...

"Kidding anyway here's your medicine.. you better take them.."

"Thank you and please don't tell Levi... we didn't start good so I don't want him to hate me more than he already did.. I mean.."

"Hahahaha... its okay I wont.. but I want you to promise me something... "

"Promise something?"

"Yes, don't worry I won't ask you to do something you can't do and don't like...  I just want you to try and befriend with levi.."

"O.. okay, but why doesn't he has already a lot of friends? Well, I don't mind being friends though."

She smiles and says "You'll see.."

 

She said and get back to whatever she's doing... and I found my self-wondering.. What did she mean by that..

Then my phone rings...

It was my ma.

I said my excuse to talk to my mom...

"Honey I need you to meet someone care to drop by the hospital for a little while?"

****

**_To the hospital...._ **

 

I meet my mom's and my dad's co-worker they seem to know me a lot that it's creepy I think mom and dad have been so talkative about me...

"So mom? Whose this important person you want me to meet?" I ask her after entering the office...

"Oh that.. unfortunately, she has some important things to do so she has to go there. I was about to call you but you already here..." she said sounding sad..

"Okay.. so why do you want me to meet her?"

"Do you remember when you are about 4 years old? You met a young mom in the park and you brought her home to meet me?"

"I don't know... I don't remember but why?"

"Figure.. you are tiny at that time.. She has a daughter and you love playing with her.. and you two made a promise to get married when you meet again.."

"I did what?" My mom starts laughing..

"Yes you did.. and you cried when she stop writing.. I still have those letters if you want to see.. anyway I just meet her again last week.. she's been staying here for some time now and she just wants to see you.."

"Oh... and did you meet her child?" I ask

"No she said she's been busy and I think you'll meet her soon since you are both going in the same school.. so did you meet someone good?"

I smile and start telling her about my first day in class and my first encounter with Levi... after that, she can't stop laughing... We were about to head back down to ask my father to join us in lunch but they've both been called for emergency.. so I head back to the uni...

 

 

I start walking towards the canteen when someone blocks my path and told me to leave and don't come near Levi because Levi is his... I suppress my anger since I don't like to be suspended on the first day of school.

I saw Levi and the others in the corner aide of the canteen... I did not bother stopping and buy something since my mind is running wild..  _The fucks wrong with that shit face? Me being "too close" to Levi my ass... I just meet that constipated jerk this morning and you think I'm getting "Too CLOSE"?  damn!!_ now my mood is as sour as a lemon.

Levi look at me like he notices the difference in my mood..  _I_   _want to be as far away but.... but something in me want's to stay and stick close to this man.. I don't know something tells me I should stick close, don't let him out of my sight and as much as possible be there for him....._ I sigh as I m approaching their tableand Levi's phone ring and he excuses himself.

On the other side, Armin notices it too and ask me what happened as I sit where Levi was sitting. 

I told them about some fucker who block me along the way here and told them about the warning He's given me...

They let out a sigh and told me to just ignore that bastard because he was jealous since Levi never give a damn when someone ask them to give a tour let alone give up his preciouse free time just to give a tour to new student... it's either he will ask another student to do it or refuse it flatly...  _So I should feel special?_ I look at where Levi was standing with his phone in his ear.. I catch him looking my way or I'm just being too full of my self? _Why is that?_

 

 Then Mikasa receives a call.

"Eren, Armin are you busy this evening? Or after class?" She asks still on the phone ..

We both said no .. "Okay were coming over." then turn to us and explain to us what the caller want.

"So, Aunt Kutchel .. wants us to have a dinner with them and she said to bring you two" I was about to protest or ask why am I included I just meet them today.. 

 

"Yes yeah!!! I've missed her cooking and their Library... " Armin said for the first time he takes his eyes on the book he's reading smiling just like a kid who is given him the candy he always want.. 

"It's really okay for me to go with you? I mean we just meet today.. I don't want to empose.." I said since this is the first time something like this to happen. I just want to make sure ..

 Mikasa and Armin look at each other and laugh...

"Yes of course.. Were friends now right?... Aunt loves it when we bring someone new and I know she will be thrilled.. So don't worry she specifically ask me to bring you with us." she said smiling.  
"She did? how did she know about me?" I ask in confusion...

"Well, you see this school has an eye on the walls and ears on the ground.." She said looking at me so seriously I don't know if I need to laugh or be scared of what she said..

Armin choke his laughter when he see's my reaction to what Mikasa said..

"Eren... What she means is there are people inside the University who knows us especially Levi, And since it's not every day that something interesting happened to that guy. People who know him made a fuss in every little thing that happened in his life. That is why His mom knows you're with us and ask you to come with us. but don't worry she's an angel very opposite to Levi.."

"Okay, I guess this will be the best time to know new people.." I answer smiling, I won't admit it but..  _OMG!!! I'm gonna meet Levi's mom..._ _waaaaiit!! it's not like that... we just meet you know so it's not like I'm gonna meet my boyfriend's mother..._ I just shake my head to stop me from thinking since I'm thinking more advanced than I should be...  _boyfriend's mother?_

"Are you okay Eren? you don't have to come we can explain and bring you next time if you're not up to it today.." Armin said worrying about my action..

"Ah, no... it's okay I don't have plans today." 

"That's great.. Ohh I can't wait for the food.. let me tell you Levi's mom is a good cook. and I'm excited to see what's her reaction if we told her that you made Levi laugh .."She said excitedly like... like Levi never ever laugh before..

Armin pat my shoulder and said... "Brace your self ... you'll need it .. "

 Brace my self? Why?

My thought was cut when the two start laughing when they see my reaction .. ..

I do not like it but I'm so curious at why they are too happy to see levy smile ... if you can call it a smile..

"Okay, I'll see you after school then .. "

I wave them goodbye.. I also get up clean up the things on the table and throw them away before heading to the library since I still got 2 hours before my class with levy .. ..

But the class have finished and I am here setting and Armin's car heading to Mikasa's aunt. Levi was nowhere in site... 

I wonder why he didn't come back.. 

"I know you're wondering where the hell is that grumpy midget cousin of mine.. but don't worry about him he has something important to do that's why He left this afternoon.. I think He's already at home.."

When I hear that my heart beats speed's up... I have this feeling.. you know when you're about to meet your girlfriends or boyfriends mother for the first time? That is what I am feeling right now.. the only thing that doesn't feel right in this situation is...  LEVI is not my BOYFRIEND!!! 

 I tried to swallow, It felt like there was a boulder in his throat.

"Okay.." I answered as my mind still a mess.. why do I keep on thinking about Levi being my boyfriend?? We just meet for goodness sake!!

 

 

_UUggghhh this will be a loooong night!_

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it Eren?  
> Was it Levi?

"FUCK!!!! fuck! FUUCCKK!!!" I woke up clenching my teeth and crying at the same time.

Hanji, run over me and hug me and hush me..

 

I just cry out there and let all my frustration out..

I hate how these nightmares affect my daily life, I can't let my self-relax because a simple closing my eyes can trigger my nightmares..

 

and now it's getting worst... I feel ominous about it.

 

"Are you okay shot stuff?" Hanji ask me still hugging me.. I nod to let her know I am okay, I don't trust my voice..

 

After a while..

 

"Are you sure, your okay?" Hanji ask me again while she's handing me a cup of tea.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay now... I think.. " I answer while looking at the cup...

 

I don't know if I want to talk about that dream.. since it feels like it was so real..

 

I have read some books that you dream more than once and only the last part of that dream will you be able to remember.. But I can remember mine... like I was watching a movie but there is a catch. I was one of the characters in that story.

 

I sigh and I look at Hanji, "Don't worry I'm okay..."

 

Hanji Humm.. and then silence..

 

"Oh, where is Eren, did he get the thing he wants here?" I ask when I remember about that person.

"He almost forgot when he saw you collapsing.." Hanji said with a wild smirk in her face..

 

Damn... I don't feel good about that smirk.. she's always planning on something that is not good for me..

 

"Oh, good.." I said..

 

"Say, that tan adonis.." I wrinkle my nose as I hear her say that. I just know where this talk goes... I sigh again...

 

"What about him?" I look at her .. She shrugs and said.. "Oh, nothing is just that... hmmm, nevermind.. I'll just tell you later if my senses are correct,," She said and then wink..

 

Now I really want to run away.. I don't know about the others but Hanji tends to always become a little excited when it comes to my love life or whatever that is..

 

She always has this one person who she always pushes on me and tells me to go on a date or something..

 

As if I will do that.. I love Hanji but sometimes I want to strangle her.

 

"Whatever you are thinking of doing please stop.. or I'll end you!" I said and she starts laughing..

 

"I need to go now.. I need to meet with Kasa and Armin. I don't want them to worry unnecessarily." I said as I start collecting my things..

 

"Take it easy okay, you know you can always talk to us if you need to.."

 

Before I reach the door... I look back and "I know that's why I am thankful.. See yeah.."

 

_**< At the cafeteria.>** _

 

I sit at the empty table and texted Kasa and Armin that I'm waiting for them.. When...

 

Thud!! I look up from my phone to the books on the table and to the person who I know too well enough why is that person doing this kind of stunt that I hate the most...

 

Jean.. this fucking horse face who dare show his fucking face when I just have a very bad dream...

 

"Jean..." I said with disgusted tone..

 

but Jean smile sheepishly.. "Hi, gorgeous? Do you mind sharing the table with me?"

 

I sigh again.. "Fuck off.. Jean, I'm not in the mood for your advances.."

 

"Hee.. don't be like that babe, I know I can make you feel better.." He said while touching my fucking hand.. he really got some fucking nerve..

 

I swat his hand.. Yuck! I feel disgusted.. I really want to throw this guy in the table and break one or two of his bone while I'm at it..

 

I smile when I think about that but I am not in the mood to do that so... "Jean, I hate to say this but I really want to break your face right now.. but I don't like to stain my clean record in this school so I ask you to get the fucking out of my face right now when I'm being calm.. or do you want me to call Mikasa and Armin here?" I said holding my temple as my headache is getting so painful.

I smirk as I see how his reaction change from wolfish grin into face of horror...

 

 _Ahhh... this is much better_..

 

"A- I- I just remember I have to get something.." he said while looking so disappointed..

 

"Bye- jean.."   
"Kasa! Over here!" 

"I better get going now, I-I'll see you later Levi.." Jean almost trip as he trying to avoid Mikasa and Armin.

 

I feel guilty though but I am not in the mood to entertain Jeans advances..

 

"Hi! are you okay? was that jean? why did he leave so suddenly, I haven't said hi" Kasa ask so many questions even before she sat down..

 

I laugh "Easy with all the questions Kasa, and to answer them.. Yes, yes, and because I am not in the mood to entertain him and he fucking touches me with his filthy hands.." I grimace as I remember the feeling..

 

"Oh, really now.." she said laughing.. "Oi, you know how much I hate being touched. stk.." Now she's laughing hard.. "I know, I know but Jean is immune with all your glaring and cursing so I am sure you said something else because Jean's face is as white as a paper," She said while holding her laugh..

 

"Well, maybe I said something......" I said while looking back at jeans reaction..

 

"Now, I really feel sorry for Jean to fall head over heels with you.." she said sighing..

 

"Fall my ass, he's just doing that to annoy me! and I didn't ask him to do that and in the first place, I already make it clear to him that I am not interested. It's not my fault that he's a thick-headed bastard who won't accept a "No, I don't like you" kind of answer." I said back at Kasa

 

"What kind of answer?" Ask the voice, Kasa and I look at the owner of that voice at the same time..

 

Armin...

 

I smile.. I know Armin had this big crush on horse face even before he realizes he is in love... I know Kasa know this too but none of us open up that issue since that stupid horse face start his advances in me... I feel sorry for Armin but I don't really like horse face for him..

 

"Armin... How's chemistry?"... He looks at me and sighs..

 

I just smile at him.. "It was fine... So are you okay now? I mean you collapse again.." He said forgetting his previous question.

 

"I'm fine, Hanji told me its lack of sleep.. and stress.. but I'm okay.." I said playing with the coke bottle..

 

"hmmm.. okay" I smile as they know that I want to drop that issue.

 

"Oh, before I forgot.... the new guy want's to sit with us," I said looking at their faces..

 

"You- you agree with it? I mean its okay but.. you.." Armin said like its not like me to do that...

 

wait... it's not like me to agree when someone asks to join our table.. and it's not like me.. Shit!

 

"Well, his the first one to ask politely and he's also new here so I just.. I just thought that you could help him be at ease too.." I said and shrug

 

"Ohh.. and here I thought its because you were hypnotized by those "Ocean" colored eyes," Kasa said while emphasizing the Ocean word...

 

I want to tell her to stop but I know Kasa, she won't stop.. and I don't want here to telltale at Hanji or goodbye peaceful life.

 

"Shut it, Kasa, He's here," I said as I look at the Cafeteria door.. and they both look when Eren emerge in the door.

 

They both look at me like I was

 

"Wooohhh.. how did you know he's coming?" Ask Armin with wide eye..

 

I snort at their reaction..

 

"I don't.. it was just a saw he's mop-like hair..." I said still looking at Eren's face

Somethings not right...

 

Because I was focused on his face I did not see their reaction, the grin in their face as they look at Eren and back to my face..

 

then my phone rings...

 

"Uncle," I answer the phone as I look at Kasa, looking back at me asking what her father wants..

 

"Yes, I'm still at school... what? now? I still got class at 3.. okay, I understand I'll be at the front gate then.. Okay, I understand. see you.." I start clearing my things and put them in my bag when Kasa stop me.

 

"What's wrong? what did my old man want?" She sounds worried..

"I just forgot that he will be the one who will be accompanying me today to the hospital since mom has something important to attend too.."

 

"Ahh.. It slips in my mind too, So its time of the month again.. are you okay?"

 

"Don't worry okay? I'm used to it so no reason to be worried.. So I have to go.. by the way, I will leave Eren in your care.. Eren, if you have anything you need you can ask Kasa and Armin... I really need to go.." I said while waving them goodbye..

But before I even get far at the table I saw Eren pouting and said..

"I told you I'm not a baby and I can find the things I need just right.. jezz.."

 

"Whatever Brat.!" I said walking away with a small smile on my lips..

"And I'm not a BRAT, you Oldman!" He barks back at me and I can't hold my smile any longer.. this year will be very interesting..

 I stop and hear him say..

"Is he always like that? even to people he just meets? arrhhhgg.. I shouldn't be mad but I'm so mad..." Said Eren

Kasa and Armin can't hold their laugh any longer...

"Hey! don't laugh.." he said, "sorry.. sorry. it's not that we are laughing at you but.. this is the first time someone dares to talk to Levi like that.."

"Yeah, without being castigated.."

 

"Ca-castigated?..." and they both laugh at me again...

 

I shake my head and head out of the Cafeteria and head out to School gate..

 

"Uncle!" "Hey there buddy, I heard you collapse again.." He asks before I even get inside the car.

"uh-yeah, I still have a headache because of that but I'm fine.." I said reassuring him.

 

**< At the hospital>**

"Hey Levi, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Yeager asks when we enter his clinic.

"Hello, Dr. I'm fine.." "No your not!" Uncle Kenny interrupts.

I just sigh, well really I don't really feel good anyway.. my eyes caught something... 

"Excuse me Dr. can I ask you a question?" I hesitantly ask.. 

"Sure, go ahead.." I saw Uncle Kenny look at me suspiciously..

I clear my throat before I ask the question..

 

"Did.. ah.. you have a son named Eren?" He looks shocked "I mean I just meet someone who has the same last name." Then he smiles..

"Yes, that would be my son, Please take good care of him in the future he can be stubborn and childish sometimes but he's a good guy.." Dr. Yeager said with affection, you can see in his eyes he love his son so much..

"Ah-" I heard my Uncle chuckles and I glared at him..

Dr. Yeager just laughs at the situation..

  
"Okay, now are you ready? let's start.." I just nod 

 

 

We head home after getting check I spent more than 5 hours in the facility and I really want to go home and stay in my bed. This time of the month is so tiring Physically and mentally, I already ask them that I'll stop but they are all stubborn. 

Why is it so hard to have a normal life? 

It was before 6 when we arrive at the house gate when I notice the noise inside..

"Did mom have a visitor? why am I not informed that my mother organizes a party?" I ask and look at my Uncle who just shrug and walk towards the door and knock.. I saw Mikasa open the door..

"Hi dad, How's the checkup?" "Let's get inside first Levi needs to rest so I suggest that we all talk in the living room.." And before I could process why.. I saw Eren sitting on the couch in our living room...

 

My head pounded as my heart beat wildly inside my chest when our eyes meet.. Why?

And somewhere out of nowhere a flashback.. I clasp my mouth for me not to scream from the sudden pain... I look at Eren and he too is having a pained expression as he held his head.

This is the first time that this happened..  but I wasn't able to hold my pained voice and when they heard me they rush over me before I lost consciousness I was able to call out...

 

"E-Eren.."


	7. Sleeping Beauty

Erens eyes widen as he sees Levi pass out in their home entrance. After he feels pain in his chest and he hears Levi calls his name he passes out too...  
  


They were both rush to the hospital.

..timeskip...1 month...

 

The beeping of the heart monitor can be heard in the room where Levi was lying..

"still no progress.." the doctor that been attending Levis case said to his mother...

"Honey, its been 2 months please wake up... I miss my baby.." her mom cry as she holds her hand tight...

more people came every day to check visit and talk thing about school work and anything.. Hanji always leaves the last of them..

 

..Levi..

 

"Don't you want to go home?" a boy with raven hair ask him..

"Why? You don't want me in here anymore?" she replies.

"It's not that, don't you miss your family?"

Levi thinks about the question

"yeah, I do. but here I can sleep without waking up by a nightmare.. I can close my eyes without worrying that I will be devoured by giants.."

".... I miss my mom.." "yeah me too." they both sigh and stare at each other and started laughing..

"I still have to ask Eren if he has these nightmares too because I saw him always following me on my dream.," I said smiling..

"So are you going now?" he said with sorrow in his voice..

"Wanna come?" she said without looking g at the young boy..

the boy's eyes widen glimmering with tears "Yes!" 

"well then come on we need to find the way home.." she said holding out his hand to let the boy hold them.

 

**....Eren...**

 

"Who are you? why are you always showing up in my dreams?"

A man with cape look at him..

"Looks like you don't remember.." he sighs and looks away..

"I don't but you look familiar.. Have we meet before? or recently? I swear I meet you somewhere." 

"hmmm.." is the only reply he gave to Eren.

they both fall into silence as they watch the sunset on the beach. 

"What are you thinking Eren?" the other guy ask without looking away from the Sunset. 

"hmmm... nothing in particular just this and that.... Oh! shit! how can I forget! I-i have to go back.. I need  in.." Eren said in a panic.

the other guy looks at him and ask...

"Why? is something wrong?" he said with worry tone..

"I have to check if he's okay... I-i saw him... (he look up to the guy he's with an eye widen when he realized who the guy looked like...

" Oh, how can I forget your voice... Le-Levi? it's you right? h-how?" he's slowly stand up but when he tried and grab the person in front of him but he can't touch him.

"Brat.. you have to wake up.," he said smiling then he vanished.

"wait!-

 

\- Levi!!! NOO!!" he opens his eyes when he feels someone is holding his hand and he can hear them cry...

He saw his mom and dad and some of his friends standing around his bed.

 

"mo-mom? dad? where am I?" he asks as he scans the room..

 

"Oh.. God Eren you scared me... you're in the hospital.. you pass out as soon as Levi did." when he heard Levis name he sits up and..

 

"What happened I just saw him losing consciousness and.. and... I- I.... can't remember.."

 

"Its okay.. actually about Levi... he hasn't regained consciousness.. he's in coma.."

 

"C-can I see him?" He asks after a while..

"Later dear, you just wake up you need to undergo check up since you were asleep for a month.." his mom sad with concern

Though he wants to argue, he feels so tired and sleepy again though he is afraid to fall in deep sleep again.

"Okay mom, but after this, I want to see Levi.," he said in a serious tone.

"....okay honey but now relax and let your dad examine you." 

 

The examination was done smoothly Eren's been restless after knowing that Levi was in a coma. He keeps asking people who are visiting him how was Levis doing...

 

After 2 days of being held up, Eren was able to visit Levi, he was so afraid to go inside but he wants too. His breath hitch as he saw Levi's limp body and hear the beep of her heart monitor. 

 

"Le-levii... " he was crying, and he doesn't know why he feels pain but he doesn't know the reason.. just looking at Levi makes his heart skip a beat. 

"Hey, Levi... wake up there's something I want to ask you.. I did not know how but you save me.. you're the reason I woke up.. please wake up so that I can.... just wake up and call me brat again! Ughhh...." That day I cried hard for that reason... I still don't know the real reason why I always saw Levi in forest green cape. Always ending with him and I cuddling or laughing like was the only one who's in there.... I fall in love with the guy in a green cape without knowing but for the first time that I saw him in the classroom I know it was him... the person I fall in love in my dreams.. Oh god please wake him up... give him more time let me tell him that-... 

When Eren left the room no one asks him why his eyes were red even Hanji. 

 

**Time Skip... Levi....**

 

"You know, you'll end up taking a long time to go back if you stay with me.."

"So you want me to abandon you here and walk on my own?" I look at him with worried eyes...

 

"I-I want you too and but I know you'll get mad and won't be happy... but I just want you to go faster.. or you won't make it in time, I want you to be with Eren." He said looking down his feet

 

I look at him and bend down to level his height and smile at him

 

"Thank you, dear. But I'm okay I am having fun.. and I know if it's Eren he'll wait... We will be okay... We will reach there soon so be patient and tell me if your tired and I will carry you." I said as I wipe his tears..

 

"Okay.." He answers and we continue walking and talking about what would I first do when I return, or what would I eat if I get back or would I still remember him if I get back.

 

I look at him and tell him, "I don't know but I want to remember you... To be honest, I want you to stay with me... but I know you have somewhere else to go and I hope someday I'll see you again." I said looking at him.

 

He smiles and asks me..

"Do you like Eren?" I was taken aback when he asked me that question.

 

"I-I don't..... Honestly, I don't know.."

I saw him look down and pouting.. though it was so cute, I can see a sad glint in his eyes.

"Hey now.... don't be sad I mean I only meet him once so I don't know... but let me tell you a secret..." I said whispering

"I found his eyes very interesting, like your eyes though he's eyes were more oceany than your's.." I said smiling but he looked at me confuse.. "What I mean is I also like your eyes they're just like mine but not, like Eren but his eyes have more green and gold on it." he smiles but then..

"Still, that doesn't mean you like him.." he said as he play on the hem of his shirt. 

"Listen, though I haven't meet him long enough.. just don't tell anyone I told you okay? but I always have this guy in my dreams that always following me. He have this amazing smile and big ocean colored eyes, in my dreams we are what you called subordinate but also we are lovers..." I stop talking as my face is getting hot and his smile gets wider.. I clear my throat  

"Ahhh I shouldn't have said that gosh what am I saying to a kid like you?" There I saw him giggle and hold my hand tightly and said.. "Your pretty when you blush.." and I hush him as we continue walking.. 

"You should talk to him more, maybe he's the same person as the one in your dreams..." I look at him again that smile is just like him, now I regret telling him about that dream part..

" you know you have the same smile.. yeah the similarities uncanny." specially when he smile mischievously..

 

He just smiles... " Thank you many said that I look like my dad but dad said I look very like my mom.... and you know he said that he falls in love with mom for the first time he lay an eye on her.... " he looks so happy and proud.

 

"Are you happy?" He looks at me and give me a toothy smile and said..

 

"I am and I love them both..." I smile at him oh... 

 

Then a taught came to me... What would be my kid look like would he look like Eren? 

That thought caught me off guard a warm feeling is spreading in my chest. I don't feel disgusted with that thought... I smile..

 

"Well...." He said when we stop.  "we have to go on a different path from here" I hear him say.. 

I look at him and look at the path we've been walking we saw a split path... 

 

"Oh... so that means we have to separate..." I look at him smiling sad.. but he looks up and smile at me and rise his both hand and and said.. hug....  I bend down and hug him...

 

"Ohh.. I'm gonna miss you... can't I bring you with me?" I said and kiss his cheeks and he giggled cutely..

"Don't worry... there will be a time that we will see each other.." He said smiling...

 

"Promise?" i said as I held out my pinky and he cross his into mine and said "I promise"

 

As I walk to the path that he choose for me. I look back at him I saw him slowly walking away

 

"Wait! I-I didn't even know your name..." He stop as I called and face me with a smile and said

 

"I thought you'd never ask... Its Reirin.... but you always call me Brat!" And disappear.... 

 

i was left there thinking of what he means about what he said... 

then I realize....

"Oh.... oh... so that means...." gosh I'm a blushing mess...  just meet my future son with... I just sigh... because I realize that I need to get out of this path and see Eren..

 

I walk and walk until I reach the end of the cliff. Then I hear a loud roar... my heart beat so fast... I know that roar... 

 

I smile... Eren...


End file.
